


Memories

by AuspiciousDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspiciousDawn/pseuds/AuspiciousDawn
Summary: Andy York is a photographer for a travel magazine in New York. She met Sebastian for the first time in LA for a photoshoot. But, there's something odd about Sebastian's word and the way he acts around her. He acts as if he knew everything about her.Andy grew fond of him over time, but her feeling towards Sebastian became so conflicted because of her past with her twin sister and her other emotional baggage.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever. So, I hope you guys like it. And! Supportive critics and comments are very welcome. I will finish the story but I can't promise you to update every week or stuff like that, because sadly, I'm just a busy student who can't work under pressure :( anyway, English is not my first language so, any grammar correction is very welcome. Thanks, everyone!  
> Oh, and I know Sebastian was dating Margarita back in 2014-2016, but this story is not really referring to any specific year. so, the story can take place in any year you want.

She just got out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. She was about to ignore it since she wasn’t expecting anyone. But the unknown guest kept knocking and there’s only one person who can be so stubborn at doing it, especially in her day off, and that person is her boss.

She wore her robe and opened the door. She put on a straight face, letting her boss know that she is unamused with her presence.

“Andy! You’re expecting me aren’t you?” she said with a big grin on her face. Andy just kept a straight face. “So… are you going to let me in or what?” she raised her brows while lifting the big paper bag in her hands, knowing Andy wouldn't say no to the delicious smell of fresh croissants and bagels.

“Alright, come in.” She stepped back and let the guest in. She sat on the couch and said, “what are you doing here, Lucy? You know I’m taking a week off, right?”

“Slow down, girl. I came here as a friend, not your boss,” she chuckled at the end and pulling out the croissants and bagels from the paper bag.

“You think you can bribe me with these?” She raised her eyebrow, acting like she’s not interested in taking any of the food, but her hand moved otherwise.

“Well actually…” she trailed off.

“Actually, I smell business,” she gave Lucy a smirk and grabbed the croissant that she put down earlier.

“Okay, you caught me.” She raised both of her hands with a chuckle. “Was it that obvious? Okay, whatever. Let’s get down to business, Ms. York,” she tried to put on a serious face.

“You said you ‘came as a friend’?” she quoted Lucy’s words earlier.

“I was just trying to break down your walls,” she shrugged innocently. She took a deep breath and said, “so… next Saturday, as in- what? Three days from now?” Andy nodded. “You, my friend, got a job in LA. Simple photoshoot, very easy, but very important to me.”

“Then why didn’t you take the job yourself?” she squinted her eyes.

“One, because I’m the boss. Two, I can’t let you lying around, doing nothing, and alone in your apartment, for more than a week.” Andy rolled her eyes. “What? It’s true!” she gave an offended look to Andy, then she quickly waved it off and went back to her serious tone. “Anyway, I won’t be here next Friday, I’m leaving for Shanghai. My cousin is getting married.”

“And why is the job so important to you again?”

“Because we finally get a deal with Sebastian Stan! _The_ Sebastian Stan!” Lucy was almost screaming out of her excitement and it made Andy jumped for a split second. She’s been alone in the apartment for about four days and she likes her surroundings to be quiet when she’s alone. So, hearing such a high note from Lucy was very surprising to her ear.

She sighed, unamused. “I don’t have the right to negotiate, am I?” Lucy answered with an excited nod. Andy rolled her eyes, knowing there’s nothing she could do to reject it, considering how stubborn Lucy is. She sighed and said, “just give me the details through emails.”

“Yes!” She shot her fist up in victory. Lucy stood up and grabbed her bag from the couch. “Alright, I gotta go. I have a meeting to attend to and I know you want nothing more than to kick me out right now.”

Andy chuckled and shook her head, “that obvious, huh?” They walked to the door. She hugged Lucy and said, “take care, Luce. Don’t work too hard.”

“You too and don’t worry, I won’t,” she winked at Andy and opened the door. She turned to face Andy again and said, “oh, and... I know your birthday is Friday, but please, don’t hesitate to call me. You can still call me even when I’m in the air and Sheila is not going anywhere. So, don’t hesitate to give her a call.” Sheila is one of their business partners too. Although it feels more like their sister now, considering how close they got these past few years.

“Lucy, I-“

“I just want to let you know that we’re here for you,” she reached for Andy’s hand and squeezing it.

Andy smiled, she finally knew the real reason why Lucy came to her apartment and brought her croissants and bagels. She came as a friend. “Thanks, Luce.”

“No worries, babe. Just, don’t have too much fun with the Romanian god. Oh! And if it’s possible, will you get his personal phone number for me? And, when you’re with him can you-“

“You got a meeting to attend to,” Andy reminded her, she knew that that’s the only way to get Lucy to stop talking about her idol, she doesn't like to keep her clients waiting.

“Ugh, fine,” she groaned. “I’ll see you when I get back!” and with that, Lucy left her apartment.

Andy closed her apartment door and walked back to the couch. She chewed the last piece of her croissant, silently thanking Lucy for the comfort food.

Andy had been enjoying her me-time these past few days. Watching some of her favorite movies, cooking, baking, exercising, pretty much anything that she could do to make herself ready for her upcoming birthday. She’s been doing this routine for the last five years since she lost her sister. She would take a week off before her birthday, do some relaxing activity, basically try to surround herself with positivity. And she’s actually doing so much better compared to the first and the second year. Last year, she even visited her family in London and they decided to celebrate it together. Originally, she was going to spend this year’s birthday by staying at home. It’s been a busy year for her, so she felt the need to stay at home and recharge. But now that she got a job in LA the day after her birthday, she thought, it might not be a bad idea to spend her birthday in LA. Besides, she’s never been there before, so she might as well wander around the city and appreciate it through her camera lenses.  
But before she tells Lucy about her plan, she needs to get back to her croissants and bagels. She’s not really hungry. She just needs her comfort food.

···

It was around 3 PM when Andy landed in LAX, then it took her around 50 minutes to get to the hotel. When she arrived at her hotel, she immediately went to the front desk to check-in. “Hi, I have a reservation under the name of Andy York.” She handed her phone with an email of her booking confirmation one the screen to the receptionist.

“Thank you. I’m just going to type in your name real quick and get you your keycard,” the receptionist smiled and she took Andy’s phone.

Andy nodded and she looked around the hotel lobby. Lucy insisted to book her a room at the Four Seasons hotel, she said that it’s her birthday present for Andy. Of course, Andy rejected it at first. She’s a natural backpacker and she’s usually out of town only for work. Thus she barely has time to enjoy the services that luxury hotels offer. So, it’ll only make sense for her to book a budget hotel. Besides, all she needs is a bed to sleep in and a shower to wash. But, because Lucy is being Lucy, which is beyond stubborn, so, Andy decided to agree with her, before she starts rambling about why and how Andy should treat herself better, especially on her birthday. And yeah, it gets really annoying when she does that.

“Ms. York, your room is on the 11th floor, room number 1105, and here are your keycard and your phone. Thank you for choosing the Four Season hotel, I hope you have a pleasant stay,” the receptionist handed her the keycard and her phone with a smile.

“Thank you.” She put her keycard in the back pocket of her jeans, pick up her backpack and walked to the elevator. She texted Lucy and Sheila to let them know that she’s already in LA and just checked into the hotel. When she got into one of the elevators and the door was about to close, she suddenly saw a hand between the elevator door. Then she immediately pressed the ‘open’ button. The door opened and she saw a tall guy, with a baseball cap and Ray-Ban sunglasses.

“Thank you,” he got into the elevator. He was panting but managed to breathe out gratitude to her. “I thought you were going to let the door close,” he continued with a chuckle.

“Oh, of course not. Why would I do that?” She looked at him and gave him a polite smile. “So, which floor?”

The man didn't answer her question. He just stood there looking at her with furrowed brows. He looked somewhat confused and... surprised?

“Umm...” she cleared her throat, felt a little bit awkward. Even though he’s wearing glasses, she can still feel that he is staring at her, intensely. “Is there something wrong?”

He shook his head when he realized he was staring at her. “Uhh, sorry my mind was kinda-” he was rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed and not really sure of what to say to her. He quickly put himself back together and said, “anyway, I’m on the 17th.” He moved to press the button himself.

“Oh, okay,” she mumbled and took a step back, a little bit startled by his sudden movement.

She then felt that awkwardness again when there was just silence between them. Was she supposed to say something to a stranger in an elevator? Try to make a conversation? If the answer is no, then why would she feel so awkward? The silence between strangers was supposed to be normal, right? Her eyes wandered around the elevator, looking for some clue on what she should do. She was unconsciously tapping her foot and she didn’t realize that it's making a pretty loud noise, considering all the silence between them and she was wearing a pair of boots.

The man coughed intentionally, brought Andy’s attention back to the man and realized what she’s been doing with her foot. “Sorry, I…” He paused for a moment and added, “are you, Andy... York?”

Andy blinked a few times. Did this man just say her name? Andy looked at him with a furrowed brows, much more confused than ever before. “How do you- do we know each other?” She started to dig her memory, trying to figure out where she might have seen the man before.

“Well, not exactly. But...” He sounded a little bit unsure, but he took his glasses off and continued, “I’m Sebastian. Sebastian Stan.” He pulled out his hand from his pocket, offered her to shake his hand.

Her brows shot up in surprise and her lips curled up in a polite smile. “Oh, wow! What a coincidence. I never thought we would be staying in the same hotel.” She shook his hand.

He felt so relieved, she recognized him! It turned out that introducing his name was definitely the right move.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you in advance, Mr. Stan. Your manager must’ve told you about me, and I’m looking forward to our photoshoot tomorrow,” she added after letting go of his hand.

“Wait, what?” He blurted out his confusion. He wasn't really expecting her to say anything about his manager and... what the hell is she talking about, anyway? Their photoshoot? Sure, he came to LA for a photo shoot, but what Andy York has to do with his photoshoot? And he was sure his manager didn't mention anything about him teaming up with a female model.

Andy saw his confused look and laughed, “I read you like a book, didn't I? It’s okay, Mr. Stan. It’s not creepy at all. I’m actually kind of flattered that you recognized me before I did. But in my defense, you’re wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, so I couldn't figure out who you were.”

Sebastian was going to say something when the elevator door suddenly opened.

“It’s my floor.” Andy took a step outside of the elevator. “Guess we’ll see each other tomorrow then, Mr. Stan.” She walked away and the elevator’s doors were about to close before he knew it.

Then it suddenly dawned on him that this might be his last chance to talk to her today. He quickly pressed the ‘open’ button and got out of the elevator. He looked around and saw Andy was only a few meters away from the elevator. “Andy!” He called her and quickly catch up with her.

Andy stopped and turned around. Her brows shot up in surprise. “I thought your room is on the 17th floor?” She asked when he stood in front of her.

“Well, it is. I just wanted to...” he exhaled and started again. “Do you have any plans for tonight?”

“Well…”

“I was- you know, there’s this famous Italian restaurant that I haven't tried before, and- I mean, if you want to, no pressure at all, of course, maybe you could- well, I don’t know whether if you have any plans or not but-”

“You’re asking me out for dinner?” She cut him mid-sentence. She never thought the Sebastian Stan is just a babbling mess when he’s asking a girl out.

“What? No!” He quickly answered. “It’s just a friendly dinner, really. Nothing more.”

She chuckled. “Sorry, I was just-” She stopped, trying to hold back her laugh. “I know it’s a friendly dinner. It will be my pleasure to accompany you, Mr. Stan.”

“It’s Sebastian.”

“Okay, Sebastian.” She repeated.

He inhaled deeply and smiled, “so… seven?”

“Sure. I’ll see you in a few hours,” she threw him a smile and he did the same with a small nod afterward.


End file.
